


Восстановить из сохраненного черновика

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот так она и становится сиделкой ангела со сломанной рукой. И это, вполне возможно, самое странное, что когда-либо с ней происходило а, учитывая последние события, этот факт уже о чём-то да говорит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восстановить из сохраненного черновика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restore From Saved Draft](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19417) by twoskeletons (Lassiter). 



\- Но я могу помочь! – Протестует Бекки. – Я знаю спн-книги от корки до корки, у меня даже есть татуировка против одержимости на…   
  
\- Мы тоже знаем наши спн-жизни от корки до корки, - ворчливо прерывает её Дин, - и мы прекрасно справимся сами, спасибо. Идём, пророк, надо выдвигаться.  
  
Чак нерешительно возражает.  
  
\- Может, Бекки все-таки может пойти с нами и…   
  
\- Послушай, - начинает Сэм своим обычным тоном «давайте-будем-благоразумны», - Бекки, нам действительно важно, чтобы ты присмотрела за Касом, хорошо? Он совсем недавно сломал руку и не может… Сейчас он не в том состоянии, чтобы куда-то идти.  
  
Все непроизвольно переключают внимание на Кастиэля, но единственный ответ ангела - дипломатичное молчание.   
  
\- Бекки? – Обращается к ней Сэм и смотрит этим умилительным щенячьим взглядом, который всегда просто убивает её. Когда Сэм Винчестер смотрит на неё такими глазами, Бекки Розен потеряна для общества.  
  
\- О, Сэм, - выдыхает она, что как известно, означает «да».  
  
Чак громко прочищает горло и выглядит раздражённым.  
  
\- Так, всё, вперед, апокалипсис никого ждать не будет, - говорит Дин и хлопает Кастиэля по плечу. – Сразу звони если что.  
  
Винчестеры уже вышли за дверь и Чак собирается последовать за ними, но Бекки неожиданно обнимает его со спины.  
  
\- Пожалуй, апокалипсис может подождать пророка пару секунд.   
  
\- Ты уверена, что апокалипсис скорее не подождал бы Сэма? – Ворчит Чак.  
  
\- Боже мой, какой же ты все-таки эмокид. – Бекки чмокает его в кончик носа. – Кто тут мой любимый нимфопас*?  
  
Чак бормочет что-то неразборчивое.  
  
\- Ктооооо мой любииимый нимфопас? – Воркует девушка.  
  
\- Я, - сдаётся пророк.  
  
\- Не слыыыыышуу.  
  
\- Я, - повторяет Чак чуть громче. – Я твой нимфопас!  
  
\- Любимый нимфопас, - поправляет она.  
  
Он улыбается.  
\- Я твой любимый нимфопас.   
  
\- И только попробуй об этом забыть, - Бекки лучезарно улыбается и целует его.  
  
\- Чак! – Окликает Дин с улицы.  
  
\- Чуи* зовёт, - кивает девушка. – Ты там береги себя, договорились? Я люблю тебя.  
Черты лица пророка смягчаются.  
  
\- Я тебя тоже.   
  
\- Да, нет! Скажи это как Хан! – Бекки многозначительно вскидывает брови и повторяет: «Я люблю тебя».

\- …Я _знаю_ , - уступчиво отвечает Чак.

И за одно это она целует его ещё раз.  
  
\- Шерли! – Кричит Дин. – Не заставляй меня самому тебя оттуда вытаскивать!  
  
И вот Чак уходит, уходит, чтобы предотвратить апокалипсис как самый суперский отважный пророк, которым и является. Бекки закрывает за ним дверь с гордостью и тяжестью на сердце, затем поворачивается и видит Кастиэля, стоящего рядом с журнальным столиком. Он внимательно смотрит на неё. Скорее всего, так стоял и смотрел последние пару минут.  
  
\- Что такое нимфопас? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- …а ты C3PO*, - решительно делает заключение Бекки.  
  
Вот так она и становится сиделкой ангела со сломанной рукой. И это, вполне возможно, самое странное, что когда-либо с ней происходило а, учитывая последние события, этот факт уже о чём-то да говорит.  
  
+  
  
Поначалу Кастиэль ничем особо не занимается. Он отстранён, когда Бекки пытается завязать разговор, так что она просто включает ему DVD из коллекции «Звездных Войн» Чака, а сама отправляется в соседнюю комнату искать в сети информацию про знамения и отвечать на комменты в ЖЖ. Какой-то тролль безнадёжно упустил весь смысл её последнего винцест-фика и она потихоньку теряет терпение, пытаясь втолковать ему, что есть четкая граница между описанием шаблонного и правдоподобного характера. Хотя когда близится конец всего мироздания, трудно переживать по поводу неправоты юзеров в интернете. Время от времени она посылает Сэму информацию по поводу знамений, о которых вычитала, но ответы Сэма всегда лаконичны: «спасибо, мы уже в курсе».  
  
Бекки посылает смс Чаку.

_«как там у тебя дела?»_  
  
 _«Норм»,_ \- пишет пророк. – _«Дин придурок»._  
  
 _«Не новость»,_ \- отвечает Бекки.

Она закрывает лэптоп. Апокалипсис происходит совсем не так как ей представлялось.  
  
\- Эй, Кастиэль, - окликает Бекки ангела, высунув голову в дверной проём гостиной. – Ты голоден?  
  
Ангел с большой неохотой отрывается от экрана, где Хан Соло* саркастично над кем-то усмехается.   
  
\- Я не… - начинает он, но затем неловко мнётся. - … да.  
  
\- Тогда перекусим полуфабрикатом.   
  
\- Полуфабрикатом?  
  
\- Да, я могу сделать бефстроганов. Ты любишь бефстроганов?  
  
\- …я люблю гамбургеры.   
  
\- У нас булочек нет.  
  
Минуту он обдумывает решение.  
  
\- В таком случае я буду все, что ты приготовишь, – благодарит он с вежливым кивком.  
  
\- Уверен? – настаивает Бекки. – У тебя нет никаких диетических ограничений?  
  
Кастиэль хмурится и затем отвечает:  
  
\- Я не могу есть сырой говяжий фарш.  
  
-….сделаю бефстроганов.  
  
+  
  
Вскоре они сидят за кухонным столом, с аппетитом ужинают, и она спрашивает как он сломал руку.  
  
\- Демон выбросил меня из окна, - говорит Кастиэль.  
  
\- Ясненько, - кивает она. – И почему он выбросил тебя из окна?   
  
\- Потому что пытался меня убить.  
  
\- Да я поняла. Но почему он пытался тебя убить?  
  
\- Потому что, - отвечает ангел, - я пытался убить его.  
  
Бекки начинает подозревать, что Кастиэль так себя ведет специально.  
  
Минута тянется, будто сохнет краска.  
  
Она пытается завязать диалог снова вопросом «а как там в Раю?», но получает в ответ такой побитый взгляд, что тут же меняет тему и вообще мысленно отчитывает себя за то, что, вот уж действительно, должна была держать рот на замке. В порыве отчаяния, Бекки переводит разговор на привычную тему, которая поглощает её сознание при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Она опирается на то, что знает от и до и спрашивает Кастиэля что он думает по поводу гомоэротического подтекста книг серии «Сверхъестественное».  
  
Ответом служит недоумённо насмешливое _«подтекст?»_ , на что Бекки реагирует саркастическим _«хаха, вот-вот!»_.

Но потом он возвращается к поеданию бефстроганова и молчанию, и они напоминают двух людей на самом ужасном из всех неудавшихся свиданий.   
  
Кастиэль тяжело вздыхает и, подняв голову, смотрит ей в глаза.  
  
\- Это очень вкусно. Спасибо.  
  
\- Ооо. – Она нерешительно улыбается. – Ну, это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
  
\- Ты очень гостеприимный человек, - продолжает он. – И твоя… блузка тебе идёт. Как погода сегодня?  
  
Бекки недоумённо моргает.  
  
\- У тебя приятная улыбка, - заключает Кастиэль и Бекки понимает, что такое и случается когда ты берешь уроки светских бесед у Дина Винчестера.  
  
\- Эмм… спасибо, наверное. – Кивает девушка.  
  
\- Пожалуйста. Как поживают говнюки Янки?   
Пора распечатать вино, решает Бекки.  
  
+  
  
Выпито два с половиной бокала и она ощущает себя гораздо комфортнее теперь, когда они воодушевлённо ушли в дискуссию о Сэме Винчестере.  
  
\- Мне кажется, это все началось с «Заколдованного круга», как думаешь? То есть, конечно, это началось задолго до этого…  
  
\- Задоооолго до этого, - Кастиэль согласно кивает.  
  
\- Но я имею в виду, что то, через что прошел Сэм в «Заколдованном круге» это же настолько душераздирающе, даже не могу себе… - Бекки делает ещё один глоток вина. – То есть представляешь каково это? Свой самый страшный кошмар Сэм переживал снова и снова! Снова и снова…  
  
\- Да, у Габриэля всегда было жестокое чувство юмора, - мрачно соглашается Кастиэль. – В отличие от Уриэля.  
  
\- … и снова, - невнятно бормочет она. – О боже, Сэм.   
  
\- Но может до меня просто не доходят шутки Габриэля, - задумывается Кастиэль.  
  
\- Мне так и хочется его обнять крепко-крепко, - Бекки вздыхает. – То есть, - она наклоняется чуть ближе, - Сэм полгода подвергался самой страшной жестокости, которую только мог себе представить.  
  
Ангел хмурится.  
  
\- Дин сорок лет подвергался мукам в аду.  
  
\- Ну, да, но Дин сам выбрал быть там, понимаешь? Это другое.   
  
\- Ты считаешь, что полгода жизни на Земле хуже, чем сорок лет в аду?   
  
\- Слушай, если Дин решил, что хочет связываться с адом…  
  
\- Связываться с адом? – перебивает Кастиэль с эмоцией на лице подозрительно напоминающей самодовольство. – Что же тогда имело место с Руби?  
  
\- Да, но Сэм делал это только ради того, чтобы спасти мир.   
  
\- Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.   
  
\- Сделки с демоном перекрёстков тоже, между прочим, к хорошему не приводят.  
  
\- Они оба стали жертвами манипуляций небесных властей, - заключает Кастиэль, - как и мы все…  
Она скептически фыркает.  
  
\- О боже мой, хватит уже переводить стрелки на хулиганское сборище своих братьев, будучи на самом деле безнадёжной фанаткой Дина.   
  
Кастиэль прищуривается.  
\- Я уберег его от вечных мук!  
  
\- О чем я и говорю.  
  
Потом звонит чей-то мобильник. Оба нащупывают свои телефоны, но звонок адресован не Бекки.  
  
Кастиэль открывает свой сотовый и, отвечая, констатирует:  
  
\- Дин.  
  
Ну естественно.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - говорит Кастиэль. – Бекки в порядке. Мы пьём вино и спорим о том, кто из вас перенес больше мужественных страданий. Мужественных страданий, - повторяет он утвердительно.   
  
– Так Бекки называет моменты, когда вы плачете. – Кастиэль хмурится. – Но я действительно видел как ты плачешь…. Аллергия? На что у тебя аллергия?  
  
Бекки наливает в бокалы ещё вина и Кастиэль кивает в знак благодарности.  
\- Спроси его все ли в порядке с Чаком.  
  
\- Бекки хочет знать в порядке ли Чак. – Кастиэль переводит взгляд на неё. – Они все в порядке. Сейчас в Пенсильвании. Ланкастер.  
  
\- Оо! – Бекки оживляется. – Я пробовала лучшую сливочную помадку в Ланкастере! Скажи им, если у них есть время, и если там ещё стоит эта лавочка, пусть заглянут на рынок в Эмиш и купят помадки!   
  
\- Бекки говорит, чтобы вам нужно купить помадку в Эмише, - осведомляет Кастиэль Дина.  
В трубке слышится эхо криков старшего Винчестера и она отпивает из бокала вино, наблюдая как Кастиэль слушает с участливым выражением лица. Затем он поднимает голову и спешит проинформировать её.  
  
\- Дин говорит, что ты…  
  
Но второй раунд криков прерывает его на полуслове.

\- Уже не важно, - говорит он ей.  
А потом уходит в разговор и начинает отвечать на вопросы фразами вроде _«нет, это не Высший Енохианский, скорее его диалект»_ и _«гептаграммы действуют не так»_ , поэтому Бекки отвлекается и начинает писать смс Чаку.

_«Кас точно шипперит себя с Дином!»_ , - посылает она.  
  
 _«ну спс тебе большое за эту картинку в моей голове»_ , - приходит от Чака и Бекки довольно хихикает.  
  
 _«а ты сэмогёрл или диногёрл?»_ \- спрашивает она.  
  
Ответ приходит через пару секунд.  
  
 _«я беккигёрл»_  
  
Она расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

+  
  
На протяжении пары дней, Бекки методом проб и ошибок учится премудростям коммуникативного акта с Кастиэлем: если все попытки поговорить на отвлеченные темы провалились, можно сколько угодно обсуждать Винчестеров. И спор каждый раз будет жарким, так как и Кастиэль и Бекки имеют собственные непоколебимые точки зрения на их счет, поэтому дискуссии о ненаглядных братьях им никогда не наскучат. Но больше всего им нравится смотреть телевизор или двд и пытаться угадать кто из героев фильмов или сериалов сэмогёрл, а кто диногёрл. Секретный агент Макгайвер*, однозначно, диногёрл, Ангел из Баффи, возможно – сэмогёрл, и (после непродолжительного спора), было решено, что Саид Джарра* так же в команде Сэма. А вот на Дану Скалли ни один из братьев впечатления не произведет.  
  
\- Я думаю, что центром внимания Скалли всегда был и будет Малдер. – Приходит к выводу ангел.  
  
В один из таких вечеров, к огромному облегчению обеих сторон, Бекки звонит Чак, а Кастиэлю Дин, уведомляя, что все живы и здоровы, пока что невредимы. Хотя совсем недавно пророку приснились реки, обратившиеся в кровь в двух штатах оттуда так что Команда Свободы Воли версии 2.0 пока не может вернуться домой.   
  
\- Такое чувство, что чем шире разворачивается этот апокалипсис, тем чаще у меня видения. Сэм считает, что это приманка, но что теперь сделаешь, верно? Этих людей все равно надо спасать, так что…  
  
\- Чтож, ты у нас сейчас на линии фронта, Чак, - вздыхает Бекки, свернувшись на диване. На кухне Кастиэль, должно быть, разговаривает с Дином о том же самом. – Как там у вас вообще дела?  
  
\- Оо, вечные споры. Сэм хочет «исследовать» мои видения с помощью какой-то магической хренотени, но Дин считает, что глупо тратить время почем зря и нужно просто надрать задницы нечисти.   
  
\- А чего ты хочешь?  
  
\- Выжить?...  
  
Бекки закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ээй, таак, а ну вспомни! Ты невьебенно крутой воин Господень и пишешь гребаный Новейший Завет!  
  
\- Оо, ты же знаешь, как я обожаю, когда ты говоришь со мной в духе Тарантино, детка, - Чак улыбается.  
  
-…эм. Это вообще-то был Роберт Родригез.  
  
\- Да нет, он режиссер, а Тарантино сценарий написал…  
  
И вот они уже во всю болтают на глуповатые киношные темы, и это так знакомо и привычно, что, черт возьми, ей хочется, чтобы Чак был здесь, она так скучает по нему. А перед тем как на пороге объявились Винчестеры и заявили, что им срочно нужны способности Чака и, следовательно, он сам, у них, между прочим, были планы на выходные, которые, к слову, включали не только китайскую кухню и баффи-марафон. Круто, верно? Буквально пару дней назад им досталось полное собрание сезонов на DVD и довольно дешево, потому что, как показывает практика, даже если мир в огне, тараканы и Сайт бесплатных объявлений точно выживут.   
  
Но потом Сэм, конечно же, проникновенно попросил «ты нам сейчас очень нужен, Чак», а Дин вручил ей Кастиэля «под твою ответственность, Бекки». В итоге, вот вам пожалуйста, текущая ситуация.  
  
Этим утром в газетах написали о загадочном потопе, обрушившемся на Огденвиль и умирающих детях в Седжвике и её парень где-то там, пытается остановить все это, стараясь увидеть нужные сны.  
  
Бекки слышит как Дин бурчит что-то неразборчивое на втором плане и Чак виновато прощается.  
  
\- Всё, мне пора, Бекки. Люблю тебя, ясно?  
  
\- Я знаю, я тебя тоже.  
  
Вот и весь разговор.  
  
Пару минут она просто лежит, откинувшись на подушки, и уставшим невидящим взглядом смотрит в стену напротив. Наверно Баффи все время приходилось иметь дело с такими вещами, догадывается она. Ну и что с того, Бекки все равно не особенно хочется постоянно спасать мир.   
Вполне хватит и одного раза…  
  
+  
  
Её любимая книга из серии спн – «Сердце», а у Кастиэля «Небеса обетованные», что очень предсказуемо, но в конце он поясняет:  
  
\- В то время Сэм ещё хотел своего спасения.  
  
Она удивленно вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, сейчас он не хочет спасения?   
  
\- Думаю, сейчас ему будет достаточно спасти всех остальных, - бормочет Кастиэль, отпивая из бокала. – Он… пересмотрел свои надежды. И уже больше…  
  
В голосе ангела слышатся жесткие интонации, и он снова делает глоток, не закончив предложение. Сидя здесь, в её тесной тусклой кухне, мрачно уставившись в пространство с третьим бокалом вина в руке, он напоминает ей отца после того как их бросила мама. Он выглядит помято и растерянно, будто оказался брошенным на произвол судьбы. Папа очень хотел примирения и постоянно гадал, вернется ли мама. Бекки видит в Кастиэле тоже самое: тяжесть и неосознанное пока разочарование.   
  
\- Я не думал, что все так обернется, - бормочет Кастиэль. – Я… Сэм ведь… И Дин…  
  
Он наливает себе ещё бокал.  
  
Одна идея никак не дает Бекки покоя. Сначала смутная, она быстро обретает форму.  
  
\- Эй, - осторожно говорит она. - Знаешь, что нравится делать мне, когда все идет не так как мне бы хотелось?  
  
+  
  
\- Ну вот, можешь написать любой фик, какой захочешь, - запыхавшись, она плюхается на диван с ноутбуком в руках. – Можешь исправить положение! Сделать так, чтобы у Сэма и Дина все было хорошо. Можешь оживлять людей или написать так, что они никогда и не умирали. Ты можешь придумать АУ, где они рок-звезды или банкиры или антропологи. Или о Сэме, из-за проклятья превратившегося, например, в длиннохвостого попугая! Или …ээм… - Бекки решает пока приберечь более радикальные сюжеты. А с фиком про трансформацию кто угодно справится.   
  
Вдвоем они сидят на диване. Бекки, завернувшись в одеяло и Кастиэль рядом, нахмурившись, смотрит в экран ноута. Периодически неразборчиво хмыкая, он прокручивает страницу фанфикшен-сообщества на ЖЖ. Оно ориентировано на джен, но Бекки уверена, что они и до винцеста со временем дойдут.  
  
\- Например, - продолжает она, - после «Когда пробьёт мой смертный час» я написала АУ, где   
  
Джон не заключал сделку с Азазелем в больнице, поэтому не умер, и они с Сэмом помирились и убили Азазеля вместе! Было круто. Люди часто упоминают этот фик в реках и даже иногда скачивают на Delicious.  
  
\- Но, - перебивает её Кастиэль, - Джон Винчестер умер, чтобы выжил Дин.  
  
\- Да, в моём фике Дин умер.  
  
Кастиэль смотрит на неё странным непонимающим взглядом.  
  
\- Что? – всплескивает руками она. – Я предупредила в шапке про смерть персонажа и все такое.   
  
Он снова переводит внимание на страничку ЖЖ.   
  
\- Что такое нон-кон? – спрашивает Кастиэль.  
  
\- А знаешь, - тянет она задумчиво, - может тебе тоже написать фик?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Даа, ну то есть, а почему нет? Стоит признать, канон сейчас оптимизма не внушает, по его милости мой бойфренд черт знает где спасает мир, когда мы должны были валяться в кровати и смотреть Баффи. Но в фике мы можем все изменить! Можем делать что захотим!  
  
\- Ты хочешь написать фик о том как вы с Чаком смотрите Баффи?  
  
\- Бог ты мой, упускать смысл это что - твое жизненное кредо? Думай глобально, Кас. Подумай, что бы ты изменил в этой депрессивной действительности? Какую историю хочешь написать?   
  
Он хмурится.  
  
\- Сложный вопрос.  
  
\- Это же не ядерная физика, - фыркает Бекки. – Давай, скажи, чего тебе хочется.   
  
\- Хотеть чего-то довольно странно, - признается он вдумчивым тоном. – Человеческое желание –   
странная вещь. Смертное желание. Ангельские инстинкты похожи на животные. Они внезапны и единичны. Но эти новые… - он абстрактно проводит рукой в воздухе, - сложны. Иногда мы загадываем желания, но не хотим чтобы они сбылись.  
  
\- Какие, например?  
  
\- Например… например когда хотим, чтобы все было так как раньше.   
  
Бекки вздыхает. Чак тоже иногда бывает таким. Вечно расчувствуется в пьяном состоянии, а поскольку в таком состоянии он довольно часто (хотя и реже сейчас, когда они живут вместе), чувствительным он бывает тоже часто. Размышляет о судьбах мира и своей неуловимой связи с небесными силами.   
  
\- Эй, - она мягко толкает Кастиэля в плечо и приобнимает за плечи. – Ты в порядке?  
Она помнит о его сломанной руке, но он все равно вздрагивает.   
  
\- Я смертен, - бормочет бывший ангел, будто это и есть ответ на вопрос. – Я пал. Так же как и Люцифер.  
  
\- Нет, у вас с Люцифером мало общего.   
  
\- Мы предали небеса по одной и той же причине.  
  
\- Оба ненавидите людей? А, по-моему, ты очень даже неплохо с людьми ладишь.  
  
\- Мы восстали против небес, поскольку считали, что поступаем правильно. Поскольку раньше были слишком верны, чтобы ослушаться.   
  
\- Ох, Кас, - она вздыхает, потому что ну что ещё на такое скажешь? Уж точно не… «Ты и вправду самая главная диногерл на свете», но она все равно, в конце концов, говорит это с улыбкой, которая в равной степени выражает «хаха, ну ты и чудик» и «хаха, я тоже чудик». Чудики вместе, напились и гуляют по ЖЖ.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Кастиэль. – Сэм – самая главная диногерл на свете.   
  
Бекки сочувственно похлопывает его по спине, и он делает глоток прямо из горлышка. Когда она спрашивает, не хочет ли он посмотреть ещё пару серий Секретных Материалов, он соглашается.  
  
\- Одну из тех про монстров недели, - добавляет он. – Основная линия сюжета перегружена деталями, а Курильщик - сволочь.  
  
+  
  
На следующее утро она просыпается с тяжелой головой, а вот рту будто клок шерсти. Тот факт, что она все ещё на диване совсем её не удивляет. Сонный осмотр комнаты выявляет включенный телевизор с меню диска Секретных Материалов на экране и Кастиэля самозабвенно храпящего на полу. Ноутбук открыт и включен, гудит на столике рядом…  
  
О Боже, она все-таки заснула вчера до него. Он что выходил в онлайн и нашел винцест? Бекки не уверена, что Кастиэль готов к тому, чтобы свободно браузить в интернете. Примерно такое же мрачное опасение посещает её, когда на работе заходит босс и застает её за чтением инцестуального порно.   
  
Бекки забирает ноут и нажимает на ввод.  
  
На экране открыт несохраненный документ ворд.  
  
 **Название** : Фанфик об Апокалипсисе.  
 **Автор** : Кастиэль   
**Саммари** : это АУ  
 **Примечание автора** : Этот фанфик содержит канонические несоответствия, но _ОближиСэма81_ говорит, что если история хорошая, в этом нет ничего страшного.  
  
Однажды Апокалипсиса не случилось потому что Сэм Винчестер никогда не убивал Лиллит, а Дин Винчестер не был в Аду, потому что Сэм никогда не умирал, потому что не было никаких избранных детей, и Азазель не пытался освободить Люцифера, потому что Люцифер никогда не падал с небес, потому что Наш Отец любит его и любит все свои творения и никогда не покидал нас. Он любит нас так же как мы его и этого достаточно, и я был бы дома и Дин с Сэмом были бы дома и Джо с Эллен были бы живы и мы все оставались бы со своими семьями, а Бекки и Чак все выходные смотрели бы Баффи и я не пролил бы Шардоне на её клавиатуру. Аминь.   
  
***  
Бекки поворачивается и смотрит на Кастиэля. Так и не скажешь, что он был Ангелом Господним. Сейчас он просто пьяный чувак у неё на полу. В груди что-то сжимается и по телу расходится приятное тепло, может из-за похмелья. Бекки отодвигает ноут, подходит к Кастиэлю и укрывает его одеялом. Хорошенько подумав, берет подушку и подсовывает ему под голову.  
  
\- Нгргггаах… - комментирует он её действия.  
  
\- Да, и не говори. - Бормочет Бекки, успокаивающе поглаживая его по макушке.   
  
В кухне она включает кофеварку и садится за стол.

_«когда уже возвращаетесь?»_ \- пишет она Чаку.  
  
Он отвечает _«не знаю, скажу, как только мне это приснится XDD»._

  
Юмор пророков. Совсем не такой смешной, как кажется Чаку.

+  
  
Кастиэль рисует защитные знаки на стенах гостиной и Бекки вздыхает.  
  
\- Наша домовладелица будет не в восторге.   
  
\- По крайней мере, она будет жива, - говорит Кастиэль и продолжает водить пальцами, размазывая свою кровь, будто масляную краску. На нём джинсы на размер больше, чем нужно и футболка, которую, как Бекки могла поклясться, носил Дин на обложке «Последнего звонка». Вся одежда Кастиэля толком ему не подходит, как будто он просто отправился в Армию Спасения и схватил первые попавшиеся вещи, не заботясь о том, что бы их примерить. Скорее всего, так и было.   
Из-за коротких рукавов на его руках видны линии татуировок в виде странного шрифта, идущие от кистей и выше. Они покрывают его спину и плечи, иногда выглядывая из под футболки. Пару дней назад она спросила его что они означают. Кастиэль ответил:  
  
\- Енохианские символы. Точно такие же высечены на ребрах у Сэма и Дина.  
  
Бекки наблюдает, как он рисует кровавые символы и попутно проверяет комменты в постах челленджа на форуме БольшеЧемБратья. В этом году на челлендж подписались меньше людей чем обычно.  
  
Фандом медленно затухает без новых книг Чака. Список участников и насчитывал-то больше 30 человек только благодаря её бесстрашному блоггерству и стратегическому мотивированию фанов в чатах. Иногда нужно просто идти напролом.   
  
Хотя эта предприимчивость все-таки ей ещё аукнется по полной программе. Как вот, например, сейчас, когда она видит, что Кастиэль в который раз режет свою руку, и она, не выдержав, скороговоркой предлагает:  
  
\- Эй, может мою кровь использовать.  
  
Ведь не то чтобы она не заметила, каким потрепанным он начинает выглядеть. У него хрупкий и   
напряженный вид, а разве она не обещала Сэму и Дину позаботиться об ангеле? Ну, или о бывшем ангеле, не важно. Наверняка это означает, что нужно остановить его вовремя и не позволить упасть в обморок от кровопотери.  
  
Кастиэль мешкает.  
  
\- Символы имеют большую силу, если мы будем использовать ангельскую кровь.  
  
\- Я думала, ты уже не ангел.  
  
\- Возможно, однако… - Он хмурится. – Однако, я и не человек. Сейчас необходимо думать о…  
  
\- А я думаю, что парню со сломанной рукой нужно поостыть, - говорит Бекки, отставляя в сторону свой ноутбук и подходя к нему, прежде чем передумает и откажется от затеи. – Слушай, мне не трудно. Сейчас же Апокалипсис, верно? Каждый должен помочь в меру сил. Вот я и помогаю. Так бы поступил Сэм.   
  
\- Так бы поступили они оба, - поправляет её ангел. Бекки протягивает руку.  
  
\- Бекки…  
  
\- Кастиэль.   
  
Она не может поверить, что делает это. Прямо как какая-нибудь героиня из тех эпичных историй, приносящая клятву верности или типа того. Кастиэль пристально разглядывает её, но Бекки стоит на своем. Потом он берет её руку, подносит нож и она отворачивается, зажмуриваясь.   
  
\- Возможно, и тебе стоит высечь на ребрах Енохианские символы, - размышляет Кастиэль, делая надрез. – В конце концов, ты апостол. Тебе так же необходима защита.   
  
Слова не доходят до неё пока в голове не перестает пульсировать паническое «ОО, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, НОЖ!», а потом, глядя как кровь капает в чашу, она недоуменно моргает и спрашивает:  
  
\- Погоди. Что?  
  
Кастиэль отстраненно поясняет.  
  
\- Ты станешь краеугольным камнем церкви.  
  
\- Апостол? – взвизгивает Бекки. – Как… как Петр? Или там… Иоанн и… другие?  
  
Он хмурится.  
  
\- Нет, как ты сама по себе.  
  
\- Как… эээ, Мария Магдалена?   
  
\- Нет. Как ты: Ребекка Розен. Только ты.  
  
Черт, родителям это точно не понравится. Мама обратилась в буддизм сразу после развода, а отец чуть ли не поклонялся Ричарду Доукинзу*. Когда они узнают, что их маленькая девочка христианский (Винчестерианский?) апостол, они точно взбесятся.   
  
\- Что вообще апостолы делают? – спрашивает она озабоченно.   
  
\- Ты уже делаешь это, - отвечает он и продолжает рисовать символы.  
  
+  
  
 _«такое чувство, что я телевизор, а Сэм и Дин спорят из-за пульта»_ , - пишет ей Чак. –

_«просто счастлив, что мы тут закончили. Скоро увидимся»._

\- Мы даже не приблизились к завершению, - говорит Кастиэль, когда она показывает ему смс. –   
Сэм может оказаться прав, что видения это ловушка.  
  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты настоящая Дебби Даунер*?  
  
\- Только Дин. – Кастиэль продолжает строчить что-то в записной книжке, которую, видимо, нашел где-то в квартире. Наверно, один из блокнотов Чака.   
  
\- Что ты там пишешь?  
  
\- Пока не закончил.  
  
Бекки усмехается.  
  
\- Ладно, Касси Клэр*.  
  
\- Что?   
  
\- Да нет, ничего.  
  
Её перевязанная рука сильно зудит, и она борется с желанием почесать. Она занимает себя смской Чаку.  
 _  
«значит, ты там уже спас мир?»  
  
«мы работаем над этим. Вы с Касом в норме?»  
  
«да :)»  
  
«:)»  
  
«<3.»  
  
«<3333.»  
  
«<333333333,» _\- набирает Бекки.  
 _  
« <3333333333333333333333333333333333,» _– настаивает Чак.  
 _  
_Бекки улыбается.  
 _  
«*лол* люблю тебя»  
  
«я знаю», _\- отвечает Чак.   
_  
_

_  
  
___________________________________________  
*Нимфопас - грязный, вонючий но крутой. (с) urban dictionary. Хан Соло и Чуи говорят друг другу "ты мой нимфопас!, а ты мой нимфопас".   
  
*Чуи (Чубакка) — персонаж киносаги «Звёздные войны». Речь Чуи неразборчива — он не способен внятно говорить на человеческом языке и изъясняется хриплым рёвом на языке вуки, который понимает Хан Соло.  
  
*C3PO - (читается как Це-Три-пи-о, сокращённо Три-пи-о) — персонаж вымышленной вселенной «Звёздных войн». Основная функция C-3PO, как протокольного дроида, — консультировать в этикете и переводе так, чтобы встречи разных культур проходили гладко.  
  
*Хан Соло — один из героев саги Джорджа Лукаса «Звёздные войны». Пилот космического корабля «Тысячелетний сокол».  
  
*Секретный агент Макгайвер — популярный американский телесериал (1985—1992) в жанре приключенческий боевик, прошедший по каналам ТВЦ и ДТВ. На протяжении семи сезонов сериала, главный герой Ангус Макгайвер выполняет различные задания, используя свою сверхразвитую смекалку.  
  
*Саид Джарра — вымышленный персонаж и один из главных героев телесериала «Остаться в живых» (производство ABC). Саид — один из выживших, летевших в средней части самолета рейса 815.   
  
*Кли́нтон Ри́чард До́кинз — английский этолог, эволюционист и популяризатор науки. Убежденный атеист, гуманист и скептик, член движения Brights.  
  
*Дебби Даунер – персонаж скетч-шоу «Saturday Night Live». Депрессивная женщина, которая на протяжении всего шоу вставляла свои ремарки на самые разные темы, от парникового эффекта и бесплодия до кошачьего СПИДа.  
  
*Кассандра Клэр — псевдоним автора подростковой трилогии «Орудия смерти» (The Mortal Instruments) и ее приквела «Адские конструкции» (The Infernal Devices). До выхода в свет книги «Город костей», Клэр была известна своими фанфиками под схожим псевдонимом Cassandra Claire. Главные ее работы — The Draco Trilogy (Гарри Поттер) и The Very Secret Diaries (Властелин колец). Клэр считалась популярной личностью в фэндоме, ее имя появлялось в нескольких газетных статьях. _  
_


End file.
